Embodiments herein generally relate to printing device management systems and more particularly to an improved system and method that allows service engineers to remotely communicate with printing devices that are to be serviced.
There are many computerized systems utilized to assist field service engineers to perform their job more efficiently. One such system monitors the operating status of printers, copiers, multifunction devices, and other similar printing equipment. For example, such printing equipment can be continuously or periodically connected to a wide area or local network and has the ability to send error messages or results of diagnostic processing to a centralized server (service manager server). If the service engineer is connected to the network and properly logged into the appropriate security level, they can remotely operate the printing equipment to obtain data there from, or to cause the print equipment to perform some action. However, if the service engineer is away from a network (e.g., is on the road or at a different customer site) and only possesses a personal digital assistant or cell phone, they usually cannot log into the appropriate security level, and therefore cannot perform any remote actions on the printing device that needs service.
Therefore, if a customer service engineer (CSE) in the field needed to find information about a managed device, that service engineer would need access to, for example, a web site that allows command or query functions to be performed on the managed device. Customer service engineers that are in the field performing service calls would not have access to the service managers, and would not obtain information on devices, perform remote operations, or control on devices while in the field.
Currently obtaining device information or performing device remote control requires that a customer service engineer call and request information such as location and printer information from a coworker who is connected to the service manager server. Alternatively, the service engineer could connect remotely to a service manager server if a network connection is available, or prepare such information before field call. Performing remote control of a device may also require the service engineer to travel to a different location to able to connect to the controlling service manager server and to have access to the user interface for performing the needed operation.
In order to address such issues, a method embodiment herein begins when an electronic message is received from a requester. This “command” electronic message comprises information necessary to instruct a mail relay server regarding what operation is to be performed to obey the command, a target printing device, any reply expected, etc. For example, the command can comprise an action instruction, a data request, etc. The command electronic message can comprise any form of electronic message including one processed through an e-mail messaging system and a short messaging system (e.g., a text messaging system, an instant messaging system, etc.).
The method uses the mail relay server to decode the command electronic message to produce and issue a command to a service manager server. The command from the service manager server is directed to a device manager server responsible for managing the target printing device. The device manager server formats the command to be compatible with the target printing device to produce and issue an instruction to the target printing device.
The target printing device then executes the instruction, such as running a reboot sequence, running a diagnostic sequence, running an internal parameter update sequence, etc. If the command includes a request for the reply, the process of executing the instruction includes producing, by the target printing device, the reply and issuing the reply to the device manager server. For example, the reply can comprise data and/or a confirmation that the command was executed.
The device manager server collects the reply if it is in many packets and transmits the reply to the service manager server. Once the reply is transmitted, the service manager server directs the reply to the mail relay server. After the reply is directed to the mail relay server, the mail relay server encodes the reply to produce and issue a reply electronic message to the requester.
One feature of such an embodiment is that the mail relay server, the service manager server, and the target printing device that perform the method in a fully automated process that is based solely on the command electronic message and is performed without additional input from users.
In addition, system embodiments are disclosed herein. Such a system embodiment can include at least one mail relay servers that receives the command electronic message from the requester. The mail relay server decodes the command electronic message to produce and issue the command. At least one service manager server is operatively connected to the mail relay server. The service manager server receives the command from the mail relay server. Further, the system includes one or more device manager server that are operatively connected to the service manager server. Each device manager can be connected to many different printing devices.
The service manager server identifies a selected device manager server (from the different device manager servers) that is responsible for managing the target printing device and transmits the command to the selected device manager server. The selected device manager server formats the command to be compatible with the target printing device to produce and issue an instruction to the target printing device. Then, the appropriate target printing device executes the instruction.
Again, if the command includes a request for the reply, the target printing device, when executing the instruction, produces the reply and issues the reply to the device manager server. If such a reply is produced by the target printing device, the device manager server collects the reply and transmits the reply to the service manager server. After the reply is transmitted to the service manager server, the service manager server directs the reply to the mail relay server. When the reply is directed to the mail relay server, the mail relay server encodes the reply to produce and issue a reply electronic message to the requester.
These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.